Living from the Past
by Lovely the definition of life
Summary: 10 new kids in forks, with their adoptive parents of course, but what happens when they are all vampires? Naruto twilight x-over


_Naruto y Twilight x-over. A group of 13 _people move to the small town of forks where chaos is sure to ensue, what with 10 new kids what did you expect? I mean 10 vampires can be quite a hassle.

Naruto- Vampire-special, clones, can kill or wound immortals

Sasuke- Vampire, power over lightning

Shino- Vampire, bug whisperer

Shikamaru- Vampire, shadow manipulation

Neji- Vampire, byakugan

Lee- Vampire , super reflexes

Kiba- Vampire, can talk to animals

Sakura- Vampire, unusually strong even for a vampire

Ino- Vampire, mind possession

Hinata- Vampire, byakugan

Ichigo- Vampire, is not affected by any other 'gift', can control sound waves, shape shifting

"La de da la!" I Ichigo Amai yelled happily running through our new home. I quickly thudded into my boyfriend, Kiba, and gave him a quick peck on the lips before dashing off to the rest of the house. He easily dwarfed my 5'5 as did everyone else in the house. I was pretty short for being a vampire and all. I had long honey toned hair and shining honey gold eyes, both of which accented my flawlessly tan skin perfectly. I also have a body many girls would kill for, but so does every other girl in this house.

"Gogo-chan! Help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow!" Sakura yelped loudly from inside her room. I was the fashion goddess of the house. She had used my nickname that only she could use, I had earned it because of how hyper I am and G and O are the last two letters in my name. I dashed into her room and plopped down on the pink haired girls bed. She was standing in her walk in closet holding a pair of black skinny jeans. I hopped up and picked a vintage Gucci hand bag and a light blue tunic that had a black spider web design on it out of the tops side of her closet and threw them at her. I then picked up a pair of black high heels and handed them to her. It may not sound cute but believe me it is. I smiled and hugged her tightly and ran off to find Ino.

"Chi-chan! Help!" Naruto ran screaming from ino's room, I just skipped into it lightly and gave her a bone crushing hug. She giggled and patted me on the head, forgetting about Naruto. I nodded my head to the left slightly and we started talking about what school would be like after almost 100 years without it.

"Well Ino, despite being immortal I still like to sleep. Unlike yourself." I yawned and walked to Kiba and my room. He had already crashed, I shook my head giggling slightly and crawled under the blankets, cuddling up to him. He grinned waking up slightly, and put his arm around me. Lucky him he fell in love with the girl that already was in love with him.

"Awwww how cute!" a fan girlish scream sounded from our window, Sakura was standing on the sill with her hands clapped together. I waved but didn't move until my alarm clock went off. I showered and got dressed. I was wearing a pair green jean shorts with a grey and green long sleeved knit top. Along with my favorite coach tennis shoes. I walked down the stairs and saw my best fiends in the world waiting on me. I flipped my hair dramatically and then zoomed out the door. We were walking onto campus before anyone else got there. We sat at a table outside, it was sunny. Oddly enough unlike most vampires mine don't sparkle in the least. The next person to arrive was a plain girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing anyone of my friends would take a second look at. That is until we noticed that a vampire was walking up behind her. I adjusted my sunglasses to get a better view, Naruto was chuckling softy. I gave him a questioning look, until I noticed a small patch of sparkling skin. The dude was wearing foundation. I giggled loudly and he stared me down, I let out a small growl and stood. He walked towards me.

"Listen, pawn, I don't know what you're doing over here but you're breaking the treaty." he let out a small hiss and I laughed cruelly as Kiba and Naruto stood up behind me. He looked at all of us realizing he would need major back up to win, and he left. The brunette looked at him worried, he just pulled her into the building. 4 other vampires came soon after, each wearing foundation.

"So fishcake up for some fun?" I questioned Naruto slyly, he nodded excited. I giggled and walked into our first period class which all of the vampires and the brunette too. I giggled and sat at the back of the class with Naruto. We were the only real siblings out of our group. I grinned and waved at the terrified brunette girl. She started shaking and tapped on Coppers shoulder. He stood and walked back to us growling. I looked at him all innocent and he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall. Naruto stood almost invisibly and shot at Edward, tackling him to the ground easily. I patted his back and he got off. The other students were staring at us as if we were insane. There was a small cut on the copper haired boys neck. He touched it tentatively and looked shocked. I waved again and he turned around. He had no idea what he was up against. I turned into the brunette and tapped his shoulder. I stared at the confused vampire before turning back to myself and laughing. Sure we would have rumors starting abut us but whatever nothing we weren't used to. The class was boring because I already knew everything. Naruto spaced out for most of the class too. The bell rang and before she could leave, I grabbed the back of the brunettes shirt. She stared at me horror stricken. I giggled and hugged her loosely.

"Sorry but your man, was being very rude to me and my friends I never intended to scare you." she nodded, full to the brim with relief. Every word had been 100% truth. I do have a very sweet disposition, just not to people like Copper head. I giggled and skipped off to find Kiba, who of course was in the lunch room wolfing down 'tomato juice', all of them were, mysteriously we refused to share it with anyone. Oh boy. I sat piggy back style on Kiba's back and swiped the drink away from him before chugging it. No need for sharing, there's no fun in that. He whined loudly earning a smack over the head from Naruto. He had very sensitive ears, even more then all of us. I smiled and walked over to the Cullens, who in turn growled.

"Oh silly gooses! I'm only trying to make friends! But copperhead wouldn't allow it! So anyone up for friendship?" they looked at me suspiciously, with the exception of a girl with a pixie like disposition. She seemed all to happy to accept. I honestly had nothing better to do so i sat down with them and started idle chatter with the pixie girl and soon learned her name was alice, the others were jasper, rosalie, edward, emmet, and finally bella. Lunch ended soon and i went of to geometry, which i had with Kiba. I grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the hall and to our classroom.


End file.
